


Just One Night

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Minor plot, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, also I only tagged the Abe/YN ship bc it's the closest to a proper Abe/Reader tag, but like at the very end so you can ignore it if you want, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: I've met Abe like this before, whispering assurances that this time will be the last. It never works out that way, but it makes it easier.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know Abe can get kinda gay, but he does hit on the DA who can be any gender- so the Reader can also be any gender!

“It’s just one night,” I mummer to him, just like the last three times we’ve met like this.

“Absolutely,” he agrees, just like every time before. I can’t help that he has this draw to him, I can’t help how attractive he is, and I can’t help that he has a voice that could melt chocolate and makes me weak in the knees. And for whatever reason, he can’t help being drawn to me either. His stubble brushes against my skin as he trails kisses down my neck, I sigh at the sensation.

“Abe,” I groan when he sucks a deep mark onto my skin. He flashes a wink up at me before continuing his motions. I cling helplessly to his arms, letting him take the lead for now. I let myself fall away under his passionate touches, it’s been so long since we’ve done this and my body is burning with need for him. His hands slide into my hair, pulling my head back to leave my throat entirely vulnerable for him. His lips are ravenous, incorporating tongue and teeth, sloppy with passion and need.

“You don’t know how badly I’ve missed you,” Abe whispers against my skin, the bluntness of the statement shocking me out of my pleasure induced haze.

“I think I have some idea. I’ve missed you too,” I sigh when Abe gently presses his lips to my skin, the gesture feeling more intimate than sexual. “I wish you didn’t need to leave so often,”

Abe suddenly pulls away, looking at me seriously. “I’ve been doing some thinking about that,”

“Well that doesn’t sound like a good thing,” I say with a slight laugh, but Abe continues to look deadly serious.

“I want you to be my partner. Come with me wherever I go, help with my investigations, we won’t have to keep doing this ‘one night’ thing anymore,”

“You’re serious?” I gasp out.

“As serious as I was about clown college,” he says with a smile. I laugh and hug him closely, pressing kisses to his face and neck.

“Of course I’ll be your partner!” Abe smiles before kissing me with renewed passion. His tongue moves against mine, and I wrap my arms around his waist to pull him flush against me. I can feel his growing excitement press against me and whimper into his mouth. His hands slide down my body until they settle at my ass, pulling me, so I grind against him. The stimulation makes both of us moan, breaking the kiss slightly. I pull away fully now, dragging my teeth down the stubbled column of his throat. His responding low groan sends a wave of heat through my body, it’s sinfully unfair for his voice to be so hot. I don’t leave any marks, just trailing teasing kisses and hints of teeth. His grip tightens on me, and his hips subtly jerk with every bit of attention I give. I grab at Abe’s tie impatiently, yanking on the knot to loosen it enough to get at the buttons on his shirt. Abe pulls his ties the rest of the way off while I unbutton his shirt. I let my mouth trail and kiss every piece of newly exposed flesh. I gradually sink to my knees, the shirt is all the way off, and Abe shrugs it off his shoulders while I quickly remove his belt and start working on his slacks. He stops my movements with a hand grabbing onto my head. I look up to see him looking down at me with a devilish grin.

“Wanna try something new?” He says, holding up his tie.

“Sure, just keep the knots loose so I can get out of whatever you’re planning,” I trust Abe, and there’s not much he can do with just his tie, so I’m not worried. He crouches down, fixing the tie around my head, so it covers my eyes. I feel at the back of my head for the knot, and since it’s plenty loose for me to pull off, I give Abe a thumbs up. I can’t see anything through the dark tie, but based on the sounds I think that he’s probably finishing undoing his pants. I flinch slightly when he puts his hand on my head, having not expected the contact. I soon feel the head of his cock brushing my lips, I open my mouth slowly take him as far as I can, managing to fit almost all of him before it’s uncomfortable. I blindly grab at Abe’s legs, anchoring myself while I start to bob on his cock. I can’t see his reactions, but he’s plenty vocal to let me know I’m doing a good job. I pull of of him briefly, sloppily licking along the vein on the underside of his cock. His entire body reacts, an uncontrollable shudder pauses my actions. His grip tightens on me before I go back to work, and I make a confused sound.

“Any more of that and I won’t last to fuck you. Get up so I can help you to the bed,” Abe slides his hand in mine and helps me stand, and then he suddenly scoops me into his arms, so I don’t have to navigate the unfamiliar room. My back hits the mattress, and Abe’s hands are immediately undoing and removing all of my clothing. I can barely process what he’s doing when suddenly his mouth is on me, making me see stars. He moves his tongue with expert skill, winding me up like a spring. I hear a bottle opening, moments later a lubed up finger circles my entrance and carefully slides in. I naturally clench around the intrusion, having been unprepared, but I’m soon relaxed enough for him to insert a second finger. Each sensation feels heightened, not anticipating anything, just experiencing. Abe curls his fingers, my back arches off the bed at the rush of pleasure.

“Abe, hurry up and fuck me already,” I gasp out as he continues his precise movements.

“Just a bit longer, don’t want to hurt you,” he responds in a low voice.

“I can take it, fuck me, _now_ ,” I can practically see Abe shaking his head, but he pulls away, and I hear the bottle opening again. The slicked head of cock teases my entrance briefly before he slowly begins to fill me. The stretch burns in the slightest, but it isn’t painful. Abe groans deeply as he pauses once he’s entirely inside of me. I blindly feel for his back or shoulders, anything to grip onto. He sighs when I grab his shoulder, pulling him closer to me and clinging onto him tightly. We both moan when he starts to move, thrusting slowly and deeply. It’s almost agonizing how slow he’s moving, so finally I give in and begin to beg.

“Abe, please, harder,” he obeys almost immediately, seems like he was just waiting for me to give the go ahead. My entire body responds quickly, tensing in response to the wave of sensation. Every inch of my skin feels like it’s burning, and Abe’s wandering lips don’t help. With every thrust I come closer to release, impulsively I reach up and yank the blindfold off, almost immediately making eye contact with Abe.

The lust in his eyes and a well timed thrust throw me over the edge, I clench around him almost violently. Abe groans and releases just as I start recovering from the aftershocks of my own orgasm. We’re both breathing deeply to recover when Abe’s phone suddenly goes off, ruining the moment. He groans as he pulls out of me and reaches for the phone he had discarded to the nightstand when we had come in.

“Hello? Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be there. Usual fees, alright? Good, good, see you then.” Abe drops the phone back on the nightstand and lays next to me. “Well, partner, ready for your first job?”

“Already?” I wasn’t expecting anything so soon.

“It was an emergency call from a regular client, worried about someone stalking him, it’ll be an easy job to start off with,”

“Alright, partner,” He smiles before rolling on to his side, indicating that we should get rest before tomorrow. I’m excited to get into the thick of things so soon, and I manage to fall asleep quickly.

\------

“This shouldn’t have happened, it should have been me,” My partner, the person I cared so deeply for, was bleeding out under my hands. There was a stalker, one with a weapon and no care for consequences. He was bleeding out a few feet away, I had shot him but was too slow.

“Abe, it’s okay. I knew your job was dangerous,” They’re smiling, despite the bullet in their abdomen. Their head starts to roll back, eyes fluttering.

“Don’t you dare, c’mon, just make it through the night. It’s just one night,” I try desperately to keep them awake, I can hear the sirens approaching. It’s too late. My first partner, and the first person I had cared for so deeply was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my works? Want to support this story and others like it?  
>  [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Z8Z7QC4S)


End file.
